


Drabble: "The Scar Across His Heart"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shaves his chest... why stop there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: "The Scar Across His Heart"

TOS drabble "The Scar Across His Heart" [R] (K/S, 1/1)

Title: "The Scar Across His Heart"   
Author: Laura Goodwin  
Series: Post-TOS   
Part: 1/1   
Rating: [R]   
Codes: K/S  
Summary: He shaves his chest... why stop there?

================================

 

The shower sprayed directly on Jim Kirk's chest. The thin, pink scar of the lirpa cut was sensitive, reddening as the hot water washed over it. 

Jim punched the dispenser for a dollop of soap and lathered up. Stepping away from the spray, he soaped himself all over, then grasped his razor.

Jim shaved his face and his chest. He oddly preferred a straight razor, like a nineteenth-century man. As he began shaving he thought again of Spock, and the lirpa cut, and strangely, this gave him an erection.

On a whim, he shaved his pubic area, balls and all.


End file.
